Digimon: Riders of the Night
by ReaverStreak
Summary: Four long forgotten warriors return. Only this time they plan to destroy that which they once protected. It is up to a group of five young tamers to defend the Digital World! ( Contains 9 OC Digimon! Also please review so I know whether or not to continue. Final note: The first chapter is divided into 4 smaller parts but after that they should all be longer and without division)
1. Prologue: Corruption Returns

_Long ago this world was purged in darkness. No Royal Knights or Tamers fought to protect us. Our end was inevitable. Until, from the ashes rose four valiant soldiers who shall forever be known as, The Riders._

Binary castle stood tall in the night, watching over the whole of the Digital World. Inside stood rows upon rows of ancient terminals storing copies of every digital monster. Guarding the terminals were some of the most well-trained holy Digimon in the entire Digital World. Underground, beneath the Digimon, beneath the terminals, beneath the entire castle lay an ancient tomb under the eternal watch of four large statues.

_The all-powerful Olympus XII had begun to fall to an unknown threat. Entire cities lay in ruins within hours. This threat was later known as the Nimda occurrence. A single Digimon with five different forms, all of them deadly. The Riders fought each form of Nimda and eventually defeated the threat._

A shadow entered unseen through the gates of Binary castle and into the corridors. As the watch shifts changed the shadow was able to slip into the terminal room. The shadow approached the furthest terminal and moved it aside to reveal a passageway. Upon entering the passageway the terminal was replaced over the entrance to prevent unwanted followers. As the shadow reached the passageway it looked around to find four ancient statues.

_Upon the defeat of Nimda The Riders worked alongside the surviving Digimon to rebuild the Digital World. The White Rider built a village to house the reborn Digimon who had fallen to the hand of Nimda. The Red Rider built a tower that reached the heavens, stocked with arms and armor to provide training to the defenseless. The Pale Rider built a town to house all who were outcast or discarded by the remaining societies. The Black Rider built a fountain whose waters could rejuvenate and heal the weary or diseased. Afterwards they worked together and built a massive castle with information on every Digimon who had ever lived, and it served as their final domain._

The ground shook and the night erupted in flame as the Binary castle began to crumble. Angemons could be seen fighting fiercely against something in the fires but they were soon all turned to data. The air was filled with screams of agony as unseen forces cut down warrior after warrior. Binary castle was left in ruins and from the fires stood four horsemen, each with a purpose. Each with a gear.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Dawn (1 of 4)

6:37 P.M- Paragon studios mailroom, Nyc

Everyone looked up as the new guy, Taka, jolted awake and knocked over a stack of papers. He was sweating and clearly out of breath, the dream had felt so real. He looked around then noticed the papers. He hurried to gather them and put them back in order before apologizing to everyone. "S-so sorry everyone! I guess I just kind of dozed off I promise it won't happen again."

He scratched at his head before sitting down, he hadn't even wanted this job. He had always wanted to be an artist but his father had told him that he wouldn't get anywhere in life like that. His dad got him this job in the mailroom of some big corporation. He didn't even look the part with his baggy gray pants and combat boots. Or the white sleeveless shirt with the blood red diamond emblem that stood out against his dull gray hair and even duller gray eyes.

It didn't help that everyone was twice his age and they made fun of him because the chains that were draped on his right pant leg. The only person close to Taka's age was a year older, a seventeen year old named Cole who declared them rivals on Taka's first day. He fit in a little more at least with blue jeans and sneakers. He also wore a black sleeveless shirt with a red X printed across the front. He also tends to get pissed when Taka makes fun of him for his left ear piercings that are chained together.

Cole came up behind Taka and glanced over his shoulder. "I don't think you're supposed to be drawing in your spare time."

Taka jumped before responding."Fuck! Cole! What are you doing?"

"Aw did I make you mess up your little drawing?"

"Shut up Cole I'm on my lunch break so I can do whatever I want right now." Taka began to erase a stray mark on his paper.

"Well from what I can see you're gonna be here all night until you finish up with that," Cole said while indicating the stack of papers.

"You have just as much to do if not more! Why aren't you working while you're on break?"

"I don't feel like it," He said while shrugging,"anyways I plan on stopping by tonight after work."

"What? You can't just invite yourself over! It's a Friday night! What makes you think I don't have plans?"

"You never have plans, besides I picked something up earlier I think you may find interesting."

"Well, what is it?"

"Oh so you don't have plans?"

"Shut up and just tell me what it is."

"Oh that's a surprize. Now if you don't mind I have to go do some work before someone realizes that I'm not actually on break right now."

Taka sighed then put his drawing he'd been working on would have to get this work done as soon as possible in order to make it home at a reasonable hour. He stashed away his pencils and erasers then started to sort through the mail in front of him. This was going to be a long night.

10:23 PM- Riverside Apartment 4c, Koga residence, Nyc

Taka stumbled through the door and went straight to his room, exhausted after a long day at work. As he collapsed into bed he heard someone knock on the door and he remembered that Cole had mentioned he'd be stopping by. Cole opened the door and went straight to Taka's room. "You up? Come on this is important!"

"Yeah yeah. What is it?" Taka pulled himself into a sitting position and looked up sleepily as Cole pulled out two small electronic devices, a silver one and a gray colored one with a small brass lock.

"I found a few things while looking through my dad's stuff. There were five of them but I was hungry and broke so I sold three of them online and bought lunch. I still have these two though! They were labeled 'D-3'. You want one?"

"We don't even know what these are, and aren't they your dads?"

"He won't notice. Dibs on the silver one."

Taka reached for the gray one and turned it over in his hands examining it. "Why does this one have a lock on it?"

"How should I know? It won't make a difference since it's a physical lock on an electronic device."

"I suppose but why is the lock shining?"

"It's doing what?"

The lock began to shine and pulse with a mysterious gray color while Taka held it. Suddenly the screen lit up, not only Takas but Coles as well. Binary code side scrolled across the screen heading in multiple different directions.

"What's going on?" Cole exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!" Suddenly the screens of each electronic device in the room lit up. First the computer, then the television, then the phone. Until eventually the entire room was filled with a blinding light and no matter where the two looked all they could see was side scrolling binary code. They heard a train passing somewhere nearby. Suddenly they could hear a voice. The same voice from Takas dream.

_It is time for the five to rise and give chase to the four. You shall rise as heroes to defend our world and your world alike. It is you alone who can make this stand for the righteous._


	3. Chapter 1: A New Dawn (2 of 4)

9:50 P.M- 324 Jewel Street, East Town, Ohio

A cool breeze swept down a street just three miles from the corporation limit as night came to the small town. Gravel crunched underfoot as a young fifteen year old boy walked home from his part-time job at the local game store. He was clearly an odd child from his red shirt with the smiley face, to the khaki cargo shorts. The most interesting thing about him was his natural black hair and shining green eyes. The weirdest? Perhaps his interest in electronics as well as insects.

In a small town not many people could afford, let alone, work on them. As the kid came to the screen door he noticed a small box laying on the table inside. A smile lit up the kids face. "It finally came! Sweet! I can't wait to check it out."

As he came in the door he went straight towards the table but suddenly stopped. He knew something was amiss. He realized what it was just as soon as he reached for the box. His dad wasn't on the couch, which means he's either awake or passed out in the bathtub again. He hoped like hell it was the latter of the two. As fate would have it the first was the reality.

"Well well. It seems that Nick has finally joined us." As Nick turned around he knew exactly what he would see, His dad with his arm around some strange woman he'd never see again.

"I-I was working."

"Oh you were working were you? Well in that case I'm sure you wouldn't mind going and getting me a refill then would you?" He said indicating a nearly empty bottle of rum in his hand.

"I'm only 16 dad. I can't buy you alcohol."

"Well then what good are ya'? You're just like your mom aren't you? Take and take but when I need something you've got lameass excuses."

"It's the law dad I legally can't buy you alcohol." As Nick's father looks down at his son he notices the box.

"Oh so you can't buy me shit but you can afford that useless junk? Just get out of here and take your shit with you."

Nick grabbed his bag off a nearby chair and went for the door with the box under his arm. This was an everyday thing in that household. The bag was always packed with clothes, food, his laptop, and a toolkit to fix his electronics. He also had a small device he had been working on that uses electromagnetic waves to disrupt or weaken digital signals.

Nick raced through the door and only slowed down after running about a block away. Where was he going to go now? It was already almost 10:30 and it was a school night. Nick started to walk towards the old local game shop, maybe the owner would let him crash there?

As he walked Nick realized he had almost forgotten about the package. He opened it quickly while still walking and inside, staring up at him, was a dark green 'D-3' he had ordered online. They were classic toys from around the time his parents were his age. He was eager to play around with the older electronics and see how they worked. Suddenly the screen lit up on the D-3 as he held it in his hand, there was a bright flash and then Nick could hear a voice in his head.

_It is time for the five to rise and give chase to the four. You shall rise as heroes to defend our world and your world alike. It is you alone who can make this stand for the righteous._


	4. Chapter 1: A New Dawn (3 of 4)

9:28 P.M- Detroit, Michigan

As night fell across the city a young woman with hair as dark as the night itself rushed to get home. As she ran down an alleyway a tall, thin man stepped out in front of her.

"Why hello there my pretty. How are you this fine evening?"

"I don't know you. Please don't talk to me."

"Well that's just rude. All I wanted was to greet a lovely young lady." He started to approach her and she could see in his left hand he held a steel baseball bat. "My what lovely blue eyes."

"Please back off. I need to get home."

"There will be plenty of time for that once we've had a little fun." He was now standing directly in front of her with his face inches from hers. "I can tell you want to have a little fun."

A smile curled across her face.

"Fun you say? Well in that case." She crept a little closer and pushed him lightly to the wall. "I'm always up for a little fun. So long as you can handle me that is?"

"I knew you'd see it my way." The man laughed quietly. He dropped his bat and pressed his back to the wall then began to undo his pants."I'm quite sure I can handle all your needs."

"Good." As he finally undid his belt the cold steel of his bat lashed across the side of his head.

"Damn. What was th-" He looked up from where he fell and saw her pointing the bat at him.

"Still up for that fun? I'm only just getting started." The man scrambled back cursing under his breath.

"Oh don't tell me you finished already? That was too quick." She brought the bat down across his left kneecap and could hear an audible snap. She dropped the bat and began to walk back towards her apartment.

"Later loverboy." She called behind her as the man writhed in pain in the alleyway.

10:17 P.M- Clearview apartment 2b

The screen door slammed shut in the wind as the girl entered her apartment. She sighed and went straight to her bedroom to get ready for a shower. She was dressed in her usual clothes which consisted of a light gray tanktop and dark grey jeans. She was still wearing her combat boots and messenger bag. As she entered her room she noticed a small box laying on her bed labeled "Brook", she then remembered it had come in the mail today.

Inside the box was her new D-3 digivice. She couldn't wait to check it out, she had always loved Digimon and everything related to it. Of course she didn't let anyone else know about that, it would destroy her image. She harbored another secret though, and this secret is the reason she needed to hurry and shower. It would begin in thirteen minutes and she wanted to be cleaned up when it did. She opened the box to check out the jetblack digivice.

"Soon. Very soon I'll meet you in person."

She hurried and put the digivice onto her belt so she would be ready at the exact moment the clock struck 10:30. She gathered her sketch pad and pencils into her messenger bag and brought them into the bathroom. Finally the night had come that would change her world for the better. She was about to lead a life not many seventeen year olds have or ever will.

She quickly showered in five minutes then put the same clothes back on and grabbed a large trench coat the same color as her jeans. She ran to the kitchen and checked the clock. 10: 28 she still had two minutes so she grabbed some cold pizza out of her fridge and had just taken a bite when suddenly a light from her waist illuminated the room as a voice sounded in her head.

_It is time for the five to ri^^ a#d givechaseto the $$ur. You shall r-e a- h+++es to d nd our worldandyour _ld alike. It is you / who can ==ke this ``and for the righ._

**Your time has come. We shall end this where it begins. There can be no resistance.**

The light turns a deep shade of purple and nothing else is visible. Brook can feel the world around her fall apart. Something has gone wrong.


	5. Chapter 1: A New Dawn (4 of 4)

2:37 p.m- East High school, buffalo, Ny

The final bell rang dismissing eighth period and the halls flooded with people. Jocks headed towards the arena for practice, nerds headed to various clubs, and everyone else went their own way. All aside from a group of three girls in the junior class, who waited outside the door for a certain someone to walk by. That person ended up being a sophomore girl in a pink top, that was clearly big on her, and a short black skirt.

As they saw her the group started to follow her home. As the young girl walked the other girls would mock her and yell out taunts. They would tug on her long brown hair and step on her shoes. This young girl had never done anything to them, but rather secluded herself from everyone else, which made her an easy target. She'd been bullied by these girls since 7th grade but she's never had the courage to tell anyone.

They mocked everything from the clothes she wore to the shade of green in her eyes. The girls weren't really original but it hurt all the same. They mocked her silver pendant and called it trash. They called her a whore or they would call her ugly. It was always something with them.

As she neared her house the girls left so they wouldn't encounter her mother. Walking the block alone was just a moment of peace which she cherished each day. As she entered her house she could already tell her mother wasn't in a good mood. She tried to head straight to her room before she was noticed, but it was too late. As she climbed the first step her mother walked out from the kitchen.

"Sophia!"

Sophia's head lowered and she quietly turned towards her mother. "Y-yes?"

"You're late and the floors haven't been swept!"

"Sorry I had to stay late to finish a test."

"That's no excuse. I also need you to do the dishes and get started on dinner. Now!"

"Alright…" Sophia turned and walked down to the closet to grab the vacuum. As she swept the floor she endured her mothers snide remarks.

"You completely missed that spot over there. You act like you've never swept before! Don't forget to change the bag afterwards."

After the already spotless floor had been swept Sophia headed into the kitchen. She started to boil a pot of water as she started on the sinkful of dishes. Once the water started to boil she added noodles and started to boil some pasta sauce. After the noodles and sauce had been boiled she strained the noodles and mixed them in with the sauce.

By the time the dishes had been finished her mother and little brother had already finished off the food she had made. Sophia finally started to walk upstairs to head to her room. As she finally opened the door and tossed her bag in her mother yelled up the stairs.

"Sophia. You got a box in the mail from your grandmother."

Sophia started to walk downstairs again to get the box. As she finally reached the bottom of the stairs her brothers friends came in the door. They began to wrestle around with her brother and knocked over a nearby vase. Sophia had grabbed her package and started to head upstairs but her mother had stopped her again.

"Sophia clean up that vase. What are you thinking they could hurt themselves!"

Sophia hurried to sweep up the individual pieces of the vase then finally headed upstairs without being stopped. Once she finally got into her room and had the door closed behind her she opened the small box from her grandmother. At least someone had remembered. Inside the box was small 'D-3' digivice toy like from when her mother was young.

She didn't really know what she could do with it so she laid it on her nightstand then climbed into bed. She glanced at the clock and saw it was already 9:16. Finally alone she let tears fall to her cheeks. She knew she may have had it better than some people but she still couldn't help feeling like a slave. Her brother and his friends were loud as always and kept her awake. She finally managed to fall asleep as she sang quietly to herself. "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me.."

Sophia suddenly woke with a start as her room was flooded with a bright light she looked to the clock and saw it was only 10:30. A voice filled her head as the light began to block out all her surroundings.

_It is time for the five to rise and give chase to the four. You shall rise as heroes to defend our world and your world alike. It is you alone who can make this stand for the righteous._


End file.
